A screen of a terminal generally uses one of two light-emitting approaches: backlight light-emitting and self light-emitting. When the terminal uses the backlight light-emitting, the more pixels in a screen display region near white, the less power consumption. However, when the terminal uses the self light-emitting, the more pixels in the screen display region near black, the less power consumption. Besides, brightness of the screen also affects power consumption. The lower the brightness, the less the power consumption.
A user can do the followings to reduce power consumption of the terminal when browsing a page: lowering the brightness of the screen, or adding a white translucent shielding layer in the top layer of the page in a process of rendering the page when the terminal uses the backlight light-emitting, so that the page and the shielding layer can be transparently blended, and a foreground and a background of the page change toward white; or adding a black translucent shielding layer in the top layer of the page in a process of rendering the page when the terminal uses the self light-emitting, so that the page and the shielding layer can be transparently blended, and a foreground and a background of the page change toward gray.
However, there exist some problems when the lowering the brightness or adding the translucent shielding layer is used to reduce the power consumption. If the brightness of the screen is lowered, recognizability of the page is so low in a place with enough light that the user cannot view the page clearly. If the translucent shielding layer is added, contrast between the foreground and the background of the page becomes weak and picture quality is poor, so that the user cannot distinguish the foreground from the background, which affects the page browsing effect.